La mejor princesa del mundo
by Ale AR
Summary: Bella, la princesa. Alice, su hada madrina. Jasper, su mayordomo. ÉL, su príncipe. La felicidad la construyes y creas tú si realmente quieres sentirla. Si ser la princesa amada por su príncipe es lo que te hace feliz, entonces sé la princesa.


**¡Hola! Traigo una nueva mini historia, relato One*Shot sin poder condensar bien, como lo quieran llamar =D**

**Es una idea bastante loca, sentimental y nostálgica que surgió de un día extraño para mí, les voy a contar, ese día me agarró lo sensible y así y andaba toda triste porque -para las que no sepan- ando ahorita de solterita y estos días he estado toda forever alone en mi casa y fue así como de =¨( _¿Y si así me voy a quedar para siempre? _andaba súper bajoneada_,_ y de repente algo en mi cabecita loca hizo click y me dije : _A ver Alejandrita, tú decides cómo quieres que sea tu vida, tú decides si eres feliz con lo que tienes o no lo eres, las cosas van a llegar en el momento que tengan que y como tengan que hacerlo, no te preocupes y simplemente VIVE y SÉ FELIZ sin importar lo que pase a tu alrededor._ Y entonces fue así como se me ocurrió esta historia y pues quise como mostrar de alguna forma lo que me dije a mí misma así que espero les llegue el mensajito =D **

**La historia NO la hice con ninguna intención de ofender o herir etc ... si es que alguien conoce a personas con esta situación. **

_Deja ya de engañarte. Eres la causa de ti mismo, de tu tristeza, de tu necesidad, de tu dolor, de tu fracaso o de tus éxitos, alegría y paz. - Jorge V. Santamaria_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: NINGUNO de los personajes me pertenece, sin embargo, la historia es COMPLETAMENTE MÍA.**_

* * *

_Quién dijo que la melancolía es elegante? Quitaros esa máscara de tristeza, siempre hay motivo para cantar, para alabar al santísimo misterio, no seamos cobardes, corramos a decírselo a quien sea, siempre hay alguien que amamos y nos ama._

_Gloria Fuentes._

_**La mejor princesa del mundo**_

La luz iluminó su pequeña cara, sus rasgos tan finamente definidos en una piel de porcelana que con el simple toque de el aire uno temía se pudiera llegar a dañar. Despertó abriendo sus perfectos ojos color café chocolate brillante, un color tan avariciado entre las personas, usualmente el color era usual y común pero éste era un color no simplemente café, era el café en todas sus versiones ,mezcladas en una sola; miró hacia el techo y sonrió, sonrió porque su mundo era feliz, no había preocupación alguna ni peligro por el cual preocuparse.

-Buenos días, princesa-Saludó Alice mientras entraba a su habitación. Bella sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y su perfecto brillo que emanaba al mostrar esa sonrisa, Alice suspiró tristemente y le devolvió la sonrisa.-Toma esto y enseguida te doy tu desayuno.-Le tendió un pequeño botecito de plástico y un vaso con agua mientras salía para entrar con el carrito en el que traía todo para preparar el desayuno.

-¿Qué es lo que me das hoy , Alice?-Preguntó la joven mirando con mucha atención el contenido del plástico.

Alice la miró con lástima y ternura al saber lo que Bella quería escuchar.-Las de hoy son de felicidad y esperanza.-Dijo y comenzó a partir en pequeños trozos el desayuno de la joven. Bella sonrió ante su respuesta y tomó las píldoras, una por una.

-Algún día él y yo nos casaremos-Habló Bella mientras veía a Alice preparar su desayuno.-Tú me colocaras mi vestido blanco, el vestido será hermoso, en el frente tendrá un escote discreto y un bordado hecho a mano , unas mangas largas, la caída de mi vestido será amplia y lisa, la cola de será inmensamente larga y todos dirán "Miren que hermosa luce Isabella en su vestido". Tú y Jasper serán mis padrinos de boda Alice.

Alice terminó de trozar el desayuno mientras escuchaba a Bella, se sentó a un lado de ella y comenzó a darle de comer cuidadosamente. Cuando Bella terminó de comer y de narrar su boda ideal, Alice se puso de pie dejando un beso en su frente y salió de la habitación llevándose todo. La joven se quedó pensando en su vida, ella era una princesa hermosa, tenía una vida perfecta, Alice era su pequeña hada madrina que le ayudaba en todo y le hacía la vida fácil, Jasper, su mayordomo, consejero y mejor amigo siempre la procuraba, se preocupaba por ella y la trataba de una forma tan cuidadosa que hasta a una flor le daría envidia y por último, estaba su príncipe, diario iba a visitarla para ver cómo estaba o qué necesitaba, la hacía tan feliz. Sí, su vida era perfecta.

-¿Lista para salir a asolearte un poco pequeña?-Entró Jasper sorprendiendo a Bella con la mirada en el techo.

-¿Iremos a la fuente Jazz?-Preguntó sonriente la mujer mientras se imaginaba bajo el rayo del sol.

-Como siempre-Afirmó Jasper mientras la cargaba suavemente y la colocaba en la silla para llevarla más fácilmente afuera. Salieron de la habitación, él empujando su silla mientras que Bella sonreía a todo el personal que se encontraba en el camino de su palacio. Al salir al jardín sintió el calor del sol abrazar su piel, no pudo evitar sonreír y aun más cuando logró escuchar el canto de un pequeño grupo de pájaros.

-La fuente Jazz-Dijo Bella al verla.-Apúrate Jazz, quiero ver a los pequeños-Sonrió contenta. Jasper apresuro sus pasos, al llegar la tomó en brazos sacándola de la silla y la sentó en la orilla de la fuente.-Hola hermosos-Saludó Bella a los peces en el agua. Ningún pez se acercó a su posición.-¿Me odian?-Su sonrisa desapareció enseguida.-No fue mi intención no venir las tres semanas pasadas, mi príncipe al parecer quiso que descansara un poco en mi habitación-Les susurró como si fuera un gran secreto.-¿Saben? Creo que pronto me va a pedir que me case con él. ¿No les pone feliz saber eso?

Bella siguió hablándoles a los peces mientras que Jasper le acariciaba el cabello mirándola de la misma forma que lo hacía Alice, con tristeza y lástima, estuvieron ahí una hora completa bajo el rayo del sol, Jasper la habría dejado más tiempo ya que sabía que estar ahí la hacía feliz, pero si se quedaban ahí, eso la podría afectar y no quería que Bella empeorara.-Debemos irnos ya pequeña.-Isabella lo ignoró completamente mientras seguía observando el agua.-Bella.-Habló nuevamente pero ella siguió ignorándolo.-Vámonos ya.-Dijo mientras se ponía de pie para tomarla en brazos y colocarla en su silla.

-¡No!-Gritó Bella empujándolo con sus piernas.-¡No quiero Jasper, me quiero quedar aquí!-Comenzó a gritar perdiendo el control.

-Bella, ninguno de los dos queremos que me regañen y que a ti te den medicamentos ¿Cierto?-Preguntó con tono paciente como solía hacerlo siempre con ella, era con la única que se comportaba de esa forma, ella le recordaba tanto a su difunta hermana menor, las dos tenían un parecido enorme, tan frágiles, sensibles, nobles, con una inocencia que ya nadie en el mundo tenía y las dos con una vida equivocada, una vida que no merecían y que ellas no se habían buscado nunca, el destino se las había dado y eso nadie lo podía cambiar a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que se hicieran ahí.

-No-Contestó bajando la mirada.-Pero, no me quiero ir Jasper. Por favor, déjame otra hora más aquí, no quiero regresar-Comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-No llores princesa, -Comenzó a limpiar con su mano las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de los ojos chocolate-pero no podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo, sabes que puede haber consecuencias. Vámonos.-Iba a tomarla en brazos cuando Bella le profirió un golpe con sus piernas logrando hacerlo caer al piso, se puso de pie y se alejó corriendo mientras gritaba repetidamente "No me quiero ir". Jasper se puso de pie rápidamente y salió corriendo atrás de ella después de gritar a un compañero que le hablara a Alice deprisa.-¡Ven aquí Bella!-Gritó a punto de alcanzarla, Bella seguía corriendo por el extenso jardín del lugar tirando a unas cuantas personas a su paso y descontrolando a más gente, era más que seguro que habría problemas ahí. Bella seguía reacia a detenerse cuando tropezó debido a su imposibilidad de moverse libremente, Jasper corrió aun más veloz para verificar que ella estuviera bien.

_Ay Bella, ¿Qué has hecho?_ Pensó Jasper mientras le revisaba la cara obteniendo una mirada furiosa por parte de Bella.

-Te dije que podría haber consecuencias-La reprendió mientras observaba unos pequeños rasguños en la cara de porcelana.-Ahora sí, nos vamos.-La tomó en brazos y la cargó, Isabella comenzó a retorcerse como si fuera un gusano en un charco de limón.-¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero ir! ¡TE ODIO! ¡ODIO A TODOS! ¡ODIO ESTE LUGAR!-Gritaba la pobre mientras soltaba numerosas lágrimas llenas de dolor. Jasper trataba de controlarla forzando el agarre de sus brazos, sin embargo mientras hacía eso, era obvio que también lidiaba con el dolor producido por las palabras –Que no eran razonadas al soltarlas- de su pequeña Isabella, él sabía que ella no era consiente de lo que pasaba realmente pero aun así le dolían. Mientras Jasper seguía tratando de normalizar a Bella, llegó corriendo una muy preocupada Alice con unas pastillas en la mano, Jasper ya sabía qué era lo que seguía. -¿Es muy necesario hacerlo?-Le preguntó a su novia esperando que la respuesta fuera "no".

-Sabes que lo es Jazz-él la miró acusatoriamente-A mí también me preocupa Jasper, debía haber traído la inyección, sin embargo traje esto así que no me mires de esa forma, ambos sabemos que es por su bien-Dijo defendiéndose y se acercó a Bella quien seguía gritando incoherencias.

-Princesa, necesitas tranquilizarte y tomarte esto-Le acarició suavemente el cabello.

-¡No! ¡Tú eres buena Alice, dile que me suelte, diles a todos que me dejen salir! Por favor Alice-Susurró lo último suplicando haciendo que el corazón de la joven de cabellos cortos se rompiera en mil pedazos al saber que no podía acceder a su súplicas por más que así lo deseara. -Debes tomar esto princesa. Jasper se limitaba a cargar a Bella.

-¿Me dejarás ir?-Le preguntó Bella dando a entender que estaba condicionando la situación. Bella ya se había tranquilizado un poco así que Alice le pidió a el rubio que la sentara en el pasto y fuera por la silla.

-No puedo hacer eso princesa-Se sentó frente a ella.-Pero te puedo proponer algo, si te tomas esto, prometo que haré que Edward te vea lo más pronto posible.-Enseguida se le iluminaron los ojos chocolate reanimándola nuevamente.

-¿Harías eso Alice?-Preguntó ilusionada y ansiosa. Alice asintió contenta de verla sonreír nuevamente. –Gracias, gracias Ali-No dejaba de repetir eso mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.-Siempre he sabido que eres la mejor hada madrina-Le dijo al oído.

-Y tú la mejor princesa del mundo-Le respondió Alice antes de separarse para tomar las pastillas y el agua.

-¿De qué son?-Preguntó ansiosa por la respuesta.

-De magia y de ilusiones. Isabella sonrió, Alice siempre le daba las mejores cosas y a ella le alegraba eso, Alice le puso las pastillas en la lengua y le ayudo a tomar el agua, tragó las dos píldoras de color naranja y blanco y enseguida comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se relajaba quitándole toda la tensión del cuerpo y un cansancio enorme la invadía. _Seguro es por la magia que me siento así._ Pensó antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Entre sueños Isabella imaginaba caminando por los jardínes del palacio de la mano de su príncipe, él constantemente le susurraba al oído cuanto la amaba y ella sonriente le abrazaba cada vez que él se lo decía. Bella ya podía verse en la iglesia esperando a entrar por la puerta grande para caminar por todo el pasillo mientras que _él_ la esperaba en el altar viéndola con idolatría. Siguió soñando diferentes escenas hasta que sus ojos decidieron reaccionar y se abrieron lentamente encontrándose con el techo de su habitación, como cada vez que despertaba, Bella nuevamente sonrió de la misma forma en que lo había hecho esa mañana. –Hoy vendrá mi príncipe.-Se dijo a sí misma antes de pararse y asomarse por la pequeña ventana abarrotada que había en su cuarto. Se quedó mirando a través de ella ,perdida nuevamente en sus pensamientos hasta que sus oídos escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero su mente aun no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan perdida en sus fantasías que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Hola Bella-Saludó Edward mientras se acercaba a ella, colocó una mano en su hombro, sin embargo ella seguía absorta en otra dimensión. Edward se quedó así sin tratar inútilmente de sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-¡Edward!-Gritó Bella al darse cuenta después de varios minutos que él estaba ahí.-¡Viniste antes!-Dijo contenta mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Claro que sí, me dijeron que era la condición para que tomaras tus pastillas-La abrazó sabiendo que eso era lo que ella quería.

-¿Algún día me van a quitar esto?-Habló ella señalando sus brazos.

-Dependiendo de cómo sigas Bella-Contestó él sin asegurar alguna respuesta. Ella simplemente suspiró rindiéndose y volvió a recargar la cabeza en el hombro de su príncipe.

-¿Qué pasó hoy en el jardín Bella?

Bella gimió al saber que se había enterado.-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Sabes que es responsabilidad de Jasper y de Alice decirme todo lo que pasa contigo.-Habló tranquilamente. Bella enseguida separó su cabeza de él y se alejó furiosa sentándose en la esquina de su cuarto en el piso.-No te enfades con ellos, sabes que se preocupan por ti al igual que yo y es su deber decirme todo para que tú estés bien.-Le dijo poniéndose en cuclillas frente a ella. Al ver que ella seguía un poco enfadada la tomó del mentón suavemente y le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios provocando un sonrojo en ella y un brillo de amor, ilusión y esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?

-Sabes muy bien que lo hago.-Se sentó a un lado de ella y le pasó un brazo por los hombros acercándola a él un poco.

-Buenos días princesa.-Saludó como todas las mañanas Alice al entrar al cuarto de Bella.

-Hola Ali-Contestó emocionada.

-¿A qué se debe la alegría de hoy?-Le preguntó curiosa mientras preparaba como siempre el desayuno.

-Ayer Edward me besó, Alice-Dijo emocionada. Inmediatamente Alice dejó de hacer lo suyo y se quedó petrificada.

-¿Edward qué?-Preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Se giró para ver a Bella a la cara para saber si era una más de sus fantasías o era verdad.

-Me besó-Repitió nuevamente la enamorada.-Justo aquí.-Puso su dedo índice sobre el lugar exacto en donde estuvieron los labios de Edward, en la comisura de su boca. Alice suspiró aliviada al ver dónde le había dado un beso, sabía que si la hubiera besado _realmente_ ,habría grandes problemas.-¿No estás contenta Alice?

-Sí, me alegra mucho escuchar eso princesa-Se acercó a ella para liberarle los brazos y enseguida tomó el frasco de plástico pequeño y el vaso de agua y se lo tendió a Isabella, ella ya sabía que hacer. Volvió a enfocarse en el desayuno de Bella. Una vez que desayunó la llevó al cuarto de baño para asearla.

Esa tarde Isabella no vio a Jasper, sabía que era por lo ocurrido el día anterior, se sentía tan culpable pero es que no podía evitar eso, solo esperaba que no hubieran regañado a su amigo. Ese día más tarde fue nuevamente Edward para ver cómo estaba.

-Hoy extrañé a Jasper.-Dijo triste.-¿Lo has regañado?-Preguntó preocupada.

-¿Ya has comido?-preguntó él evadiendo su pregunta, ella sabía perfectamente que la respuesta era sí y todo había sido su culpa.

Después de la partida de Edward, mientras esperaba a Alice se quedó meditando sobre lo que pasaba, estaba decidida a comportarse y lo haría sin ayuda de nadie, al llegar Alice, le dio sus pastillas y se giró para servir su cena, lo que nunca pensó fue que Isabella no iba a tomar las pastillas sino que las iba a esconder debajo de su almohada, cuando se retirara Alice las escondería en otro lugar, tomó del vaso de agua para que Alice no sospechara y siguió la rutina de siempre. Al día siguiente hizo lo mismo, tenía la esperanza de que sin tomar esas pastillas de felicidad, ilusiones, esperanza y esas cosas, ella pudiera sembrar naturalmente todo eso en su interior. _Que equivocada estaba._

-¡Jasper!-Gritó en cuanto lo vio entrar al cuarto.-¡Qué alegría me da verte!-Se paró y se acercó a él recargando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio. –Siento mucho lo de antier, no quería que te regañaran, sé que no debo portarme así pero…-Se disculpó cabizbaja.

-No te preocupes pequeña, sé que no fue con malas intenciones y no fue a propósito-Habló Jasper entendiéndola a la perfección. Esa tarde no pudieron salir al jardín por instrucciones estrictas de Edward, claro que Isabella no sabía eso.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado Jasper?-Preguntó furioso Edward mientras trataba de estabilizar a Isabella.

-¡No lo sé! Salimos como siempre a caminar cuando tuvo un ataque severo, Alice y yo tratamos de manejarlo pero no pudimos-Habló sintiendo culpa.

-¡No sirven para nada!-Gritó encolerizado sin pensar en las palabras ni en el daño que podrían causar.

-Edward, yo-Hablaba torpemente Alice sin dejar de llorar.-Encontré todas las pastillas que le he dado, estaban escondidas en el cuarto, no se tomó ninguna.

-¡¿No la vigilaste? –Gritó aun más encolerizado.-¡Eres una incompetente Alice!

Siguió tratando de normalizar a Bella quien seguía en un trance después de un severo ataque. Después de darle un par de píldoras e inyectarle medicamento finalmente sus músculos se relajaron y se tranquilizó, sin embargo su mirada indicaba que no estaba mejor.

-Edward.-Habló Bella con esfuerzo.-No nos vamos a poder casar. No podré ser tu princesa.-Dijo mientras una lágrima escurría por su mejilla izquierda. Edward no podía escuchar eso, le partía el alma, la tomó de la cara con las dos manos y le habló firmemente-Siempre has sido mi princesa Bella, eres una princesa hermosa y vas a seguir siéndolo. Vas a estar bien.

-No es culpa de Alice ni de Jasper, yo me quería recuperar sin ayuda de nadie para demostrarles que era fuerte -Dijo mientras los veía a los dos juntos,-Creo que no lo fui-Dijo mientras otra lágrima caía de sus ojos que poco a poco se iban apagando más.- los dos se acercaron a ella. Alice se arrodilló frente a la cama recostando su cabeza en el brazo de ella mientras lloraba. Jasper a un lado de Alice le tomó la mano a Bella y habló.-Perdóname, no he sabido cuidarte debidamente.-Lloró, lloró una vez más, nuevamente le había fallado a una persona importante en su vida, nuevamente le había fallado a su hermanita, porque Bella había sido como su hermana menor. Con Rosalie nunca pudo hacer realmente nada para intentar salvarla y ahora con Isabella que sí tuvo la oportunidad de poder ayudar, no había podido hacerlo.

-Ustedes siempre me cuidaron. Alice, gracias por todo y siempre vas a ser la mejor hada madrina del mundo. Depositó un beso en la cabeza de ésta haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para enderezarse.-Jasper, eres y siempre serás mi mejor amigo, el mejor amigo que una princesa pueda tener.-Le sonrió cálidamente y apretó su mano.-Edward, mi príncipe-Dijo mientras lo veía con ojos de amor.-Te amo, y… sé que en mi mente tú también lo hiciste y tal vez en otro tiempo, otro espacio y otra realidad, tú y yo nos llegaremos a casar. Los amo a los tres.

-Te amo mi princesa-Susurró Edward al oído de ella antes de que sus ojos soltaran el último destello de felicidad y finalmente terminaran apagándose. Edward realmente la amaba, siempre supo que no podía haber algo más que su relación de paciente-doctor, sin embargo él había hecho más grande la relación pero nunca se excedió a llegar a tener algo con ella, era peligroso para los dos, a él como consecuencia le traería perder su trabajo y cédula mientras que a ella le afectaría con su estado, nunca pudieron estar juntos pero finalmente en su cuento, su príncipe la había amado y se había preocupado por ella al igual que su hada madrina y su mayordomo, tal vez, en la vida real no era la vida que alguien soñaría, como bien había dicho Jasper, _Bella había tenido una vida equivocada, una vida que no merecía y que ella no se habían buscado nunca, el destino se la había dado y eso nadie lo podía cambiar a pesar de los enormes esfuerzos que se hicieran ahí._ Nadie podría cambiar nunca el hecho de que ella, desde pequeña, presentaba frecuentemente ataques epilépticos y a la edad de 16 años, presentó un caso severo de esquizofrenia presentando alucinaciones, delirios, trastornos del pensamiento, problemas cognitivos de la atención, durante años su familia la llevaba a todo tipo de terapias intentando que ella mejorara su estado de salu, sin embargo, después de tantos intentos y decepciones, la familia termino abandonándola en ese manicomio, donde después de estudios y de observar su comportamiento, se dieron cuenta que la enfermedad comenzaba a avanzar despertando en ella otros comportamientos a veces agresivos o incontrolables que no sabían definirlos correctamente ni sabían cómo evitarlos completamente, por lo que tenía que estar la mayor parte del tiempo con una camisa de fuerza y tenía que depender de medicamentos para estar estable, Alice y Jasper eran los que se encargaban de su cuidado mientras que Edward, uno de los doctores de el lugar, se encargaba de su salud, su progreso y su estado, habían hecho de todo, sin embargo desde las semanas en que tuvo que estar encerrada en su cuarto debido a una recaída enorme, todos sabían que el tiempo de Bella comenzaba a ser contado, sin embargo ella perdida en su mente, albergaba una felicidad e inocencia que pocos tenían, lograba contagiar a las personas de todo eso y por eso era aun más especial, era el perfecto ejemplo de vida, donde a pesar de sus condiciones, ella nunca había perdido las ilusiones, las esperanzas ni las ganas de vivir sino todo lo contrario, en un intento mal elaborado ,ella había tratado de salir adelante por su propia cuenta para de alguna forma hacer felices a los demás, todos en el lugar sufrieron su pérdida, especialmente las tres personas más importantes en su vida, les costó trabajo recuperarse pero a fin de cuentas lo lograron y les sirvió de ejemplo para ser mejores a la hora de ayudar personas, eran más detallistas y más cuidadosos, Jasper se encargaba de transmitir siempre toda la nobleza e inocencia de Bella en sus pacientes, Alice siempre trataba de llevar a todos lados su felicidad, ilusiones y esperanza, mientras que Edward, con el mismo amor que ella le profesó ,él lo regalaba a todas las personas que podía. Finalmente la princesa ,había sido _la mejor princesa del mundo_.

_La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca._

_Heinrich Heine._

_Los locos abren los caminos que más tarde recorren los sabios._

_Carlo Dossi._

* * *

**Ya saben las condiciones...pero se las repito si quieren ;D **

**Si leyeron y llegaron hasta aquí... Review. Si les gusta...Review. Si no les gusta...Review. Si les da igual...REVIEW. Si tienen mascota...REVIEW. Si tienen novio/novia...REVIEW. Si tienen computadora...REVIEW. Si tienen internet...REVIEW. Si ya se hartaron de mis mensajes diciendo review...REVIEW. **

**Espero les haya gustado y...¡DEJEN REVIEW! =D**

**Ale AR.**


End file.
